


See Me After School

by UisceOneLove



Series: Dark Stony Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Steve Rogers, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: It's the last day of school and Tony's ready to celebrate.But first, one of his favorite students has a gift.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dark Stony Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193099
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79
Collections: SteveTony Acheronian Bingo 2021





	See Me After School

**Author's Note:**

> Did not go entirely like I was expecting it to. Steve is seventeen here. No sex or sexual acts happen here, so I didn't mark this as "Underaged".
> 
> Bingo Card Trope Inversion, Square: "College/High School"

As soon as the final bell of the school year rang, Tony thought he was going to cry with relief. 

"All right, we're done, forever," he said to his class as they filled the science room with an abundance of overenthusiastic cheers, "it was great getting constant migraines because of you seniors. Don't let the door hit your asses on the way out, thanks."

He dropped down into his desk behind his desk, already loosening his cobalt blue tie. 

Tony actually did love his students -- not all of them, like Killian and Hammer -- so he'd miss them. It was the bittersweet reality of being a teacher but it was worth it. Most of the time. 

Still, he couldn't wait to kick back with Rhodey tonight and have a few drinks to celebrate.

"Mr. Stark?" 

Tony raised his head. He hadn't noticed the classroom was emptied out already, but that was par the course for seniors. In front of him was the only one left. 

He waved his hand in the air and said, "School's over, Rogers, you're not my student anymore, might as well call me Tony."

The seventeen-year-old in front of him smiled shyly, gripping the strap of his backpack. "Then maybe you can call me Steve?"

Tony pursed his lips before he gave his former student an indulgent smile. "Sure thing, Steve."

Steve Rogers was a good kid. Tony liked him, liked his fire, even if the kid struggled at times. Rogers was an artist, not a scientist, so Tony was willing to overlook it. Especially since Steve spent the year being eager to learn and genuinely tried to understand the lessons. Nothing like the jock types who Tony couldn't stand. 

While Steve was tall, he wasn't overly muscled or athletic. Stuck to the art classes, thrived in history and government, according to Rhodey. But the kid did know how to pack a punch. 

(His favorite memory of the year might still be when Steve gave Justin Hammer a black-eye. A well-deserved one, he might add.)

He must've been appraising Steve for too long since the boy started to shift his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry, Steve, was there something you wanted?" Tony asked kindly, coming back to himself. 

"Oh, right, sorry." Steve slid his backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it. "I just wanted to thank you for being a good teacher, you know?"

"Thank me?" Tony asked, surprised. "I'm just doing my job, getting the scientific method across." 

"Not every teacher's been as supportive as you," Steve countered, pulling out a Ziploc bag of chocolate chip cookies. "I made a few batches of these, to thank the teachers who really helped me out. I wouldn't have passed without you giving me the extra attention, Tony." 

There've been a few students who do the whole thing of thanking him and blah blah, Tony's never really paid it much mind before. Generally, it was the science nerds who he'd helped flourish, like Peter Parker, who was aiming to follow in his footsteps at MIT. 

Cookies? That's a new one. And Tony felt his mouth watering as he took the bag from Steve. 

"How did you know about my sweet tooth?" Tony asked before waving the question away. "I will not and cannot refuse these cookies. They look delicious." 

Steve's grin was bright. "They are," he promised, "I made them with my ma's recipe." Then the blond looked away, biting on his lip. "Well, I added something of my own, too, but it's still really good."

How was this kid real? Did this mean there were unicorns wandering around in the world somewhere? A Pegasus? 

The brunet set the bag on his desk. "These will be the perfect treat while I finish some last-minute grading. Try and have some fun this summer, would you? Don't just save it for Maryland."

"I'll try, Mr--Tony." 

Tony shook his head as he watched Steve go, his eyes quickly sliding back to the boy's gift. He opened the bag and took one out, his bite melting in his mouth with a symphony of chocolate. 

"Oh man, that's good," he said to himself, already pulling another out of the bag.

A couple now won't hurt. He can use the sugar as a boost to get through his snoozefest of papers. 

* * *

Tony's head felt like someone stuffed it full of cotton and cleaned it out. 

The last thing that he remembered was texting Rhodey on his way out to the car. He'd started getting dizzy and lightheaded halfway there. But he couldn't remember anything past nearly kissing the pavement. 

He wasn't in the parking lot now, that was the most he could tell. His mouth was dry and sticky, it was still hard to open his eyes, but whatever he was lying on felt soft. A bed, hopefully?

"Slowly, Mr. Stark," a voice advised him, "take your time."

A hand curled around the back of his head and tilted his chin up. Tony didn't think about it when something cool was pressed to his lips; he parted them and was greeted with a refreshing stream of water that he swallowed down greedily.

"I'm going to take such good care of you, Tony."

It was embarrassing how long his fog-addled brain took to recognize the voice. "Steve?"

He made more of an effort to open his eyes now. It took an obscene amount of blinking for him to clear the blur from his vision.

Whatever place he's at, the bedroom is small. Walls covered in art that he saw at the art fairs from the school. He was, indeed, on a small twin bed.

And his hands were cuffed to the bedposts. 

"There's food ready for when your stomach's less at risk to make it come back up," the blond said apologetically from his place by Tony's hip. 

It didn't make sense. Tony truly couldn't comprehend his position. 

"You drugged me." 

Steve nodded. "I did. I'm sorry, but I had to take the precaution." 

How could the kid who voiced against injustice for the last four years of SHIELD High School be the one who drugged and abducted him?

Tony had to have missed something. A small clue to how this puzzle came together. But his brain was still tampered with by the drugs. 

He helplessly tugged at the cuffs and grimaced when the metal didn't give. "What's the point of this, Steve?"

The smile Steve gave him bordered on sweet -- which still didn't help any of this make sense. 

"I love you, Tony," Steve answered, which put a big brake on any attempt at thinking for Tony. 

"What?" he responded dumbly, uncomprehending. 

"You're such a brilliant teacher," Steve replied, offering him more water. Unable to do anything else, Tony accepted the drink. "You didn't treat me like I was dumb. You explained everything to me, you helped me. You did more than all of the other adults at school."

Tony had to blame it on the drugs that he still wasn't getting it. "I was doing my job."

Steve shook his head, setting the glass on the nightstand. "You did more than your job. I know you cared about all of us. And all those times you gave me a ride home instead of letting me wait for the bus in the rain, staying longer after school to give me more lectures, coming to the art shows. I knew there was something else there."

"No, Steve," Tony was starting to understand finally, "I was being a good teacher. I wanted you to do well. I should've realized you were thinking something different, put a stop to it--"

"I know you'd watch me," Steve whispered, bringing him up short. "During our studies. I could feel you watching me, Mr. Stark." 

"I--I wasn't--" he responded weakly.

"You were, and I wanted you to."

Tony had nowhere to go when Steve leaned in. Against all the things that he  _ should _ be thinking, he noticed how firm the boy's lips were. He wasn't paying enough attention, that's why his mouth opened so willingly for him. 

It was the surprise that made him gasp when Steve's tongue brushed against his own and licked into the unguarded space.

"I don't want to leave without you," Steve whispered against his lips. "But I know it'll take time for you to agree to come with me." 

Belatedly, Tony tracked the way his head started to dip and roll sluggishly. The thoughts  he'd been accumulating were slowing down and moving like molasses. The water. There was something in the water. 

"Steve," Tony tried to speak but it came out slurred. 

The blond squeezed the back of his neck affectionately and raised his head up for another kiss. Tony's lips moved against Steve's on their own accord, the motion disconnected from anything he could be trying to do mentally. 

"You'll see, Tony." Steve's hand drifted down to the man's chest and stopped over his heart. "All we need is time. Then we'll be happy together." 

The last thing Tony was able to register before the cotton overtook him again was the heat of Steve's hand scorching his skin through his shirt, like a brand making certain Steve's words would ring true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> There is also a continuation/sequel to this: [Never Gonna Leave This Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925198)


End file.
